


the thing about baekhyun and lightsabers

by heolaman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolaman/pseuds/heolaman
Summary: Perfect would be an understatement to describe Park Chanyeol. With his model-like built, cute teethy smile and brown edible looking locks, good class standings in his chosen major and nice attitude, no one would think the he is incredibly obsessed with two things – Star Wars and his petite and cute boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun.And his obsession was severe that it would be total embarrassment if everyone knew.





	the thing about baekhyun and lightsabers

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to tag but this filth is something about sticking up something inside your ass. 
> 
> my works are unbeta-ed again. im sorry :(

 

****  
  
  
  


Perfect would be an understatement to describe Park Chanyeol. With his model-like built, cute teethy smile and brown locks, good class standings in his chosen major and nice attitude, no one would think the he is incredibly obsessed with two things – Star Wars and his petite and cute boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun.

And his obsession was severe that it would be total embarrassment if everyone knew.  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  
   
  
  


Ever since he was a kid, STARWARS has already been his addiction – it was an influence of his equally tall and dumb as him  _Chinese_  best friend, Kris, who owns a collection of outer space themed movies because he’s a galaxy freak. Chanyeol didn’t mind even if the graphic effects of the first movie is so poor and as old as his grandmother. The characters, action scenes and the story makes him excited and light sabers are the most awesome thing he’s eyes had ever seen so Chanyeol never really let go of his chosen  _addiction._  
  
Well, it all started when Chanyeol asked for a cheap STAR WARS action figures being sold at Toys R Us from his parents. Then it happened again for so many times, his parents noticed his liking that even if he didn’t asked for it, they will buy it for him as longs as its STAR WARS. May it be blankets, pillow cases, curtain, notebook, SNAKES  & LADDERS board games, cards, mugs, plates and other eating utensils, undergarments, kids-oriented magazines with STAR WARS on cover – name it, Chanyeol has it.  
  
It became severe when Chanyeol became interested in official merchandise. The very first merchandise he bought was a light saber - thanks again to Kris who introduced him to online shops. It was a simple one but it was signed and Chanyeol just died because of happiness and hunger (he used his allowance for all the expenses. That means no extra meals.) The satisfaction he had back then when his box was delivered in front of their doorstep is just overwhelming, that Chanyeol became too obsessed collecting everything STAR WARS. After that, he started collecting blu-ray DVDS of the movie and television series, books and even comics. If Chanyeol wouldn’t get what he want, he will seriously not going to talk and ignore everyone (except to Kris who shares the same like as him) and starve himself. His parents gone worried because of this and eventually agreed to help him buy anything if he maintained his nice grades and class standings. Chanyeol did his very best because it’s STAR WARS, his life and everything.  
  


  
  
**** 

 

   
   
When Chanyeol reached middle school, he tried to keep his love for Star Wars a secret. Kris already moved to Canada to study and he was left all by himself to a new school with no one to talk too. Kris had told him that there can be a possibility that he can be a victim of bullying if his classmates knew his weird adoration toward space stuff because teens that time were more focused on being cool instead of being nerdy.   
  
And no one in his new school actually liked Star Wars! – they were all Pokemon freaks. Chanyeol never wanted to be an outcast so he tried to keep a normal image. And he managed to hide everything perfectly. He became friends with some cool kids like Sehun and Jongin who encourage him to become sporty and he have been participative to sports. He finds love in basketball and became dedicated to it but his love for Star Wars is a lot more, nothing can beat that.  
  
Until that one summer when he had to attend extra classes because he failed his English class before getting in to high school – when a raven haired small boy sat down beside him.  
  
  
He’s so beautiful Chanyeol forgot to breathe as if the new boy took his breath away.   
  
Chanyeol felt that overwhelming feeling again when he first held his official replica of Jedi Knight’s light saber. He didn’t mean to gawk at his new cute seatmate – and he didn’t wanted to get caught but as cliché as it seems, the new boy noticed him and gave him a disgusted face.  
  
“What are you doing?” he muttered, snarky tone is annoying but Chanyeol was already lured with his beautiful heaven-like voice. “Is this how you treat newcomers? God, what’s your problem?”  
  
Coming back to his senses, Chanyeol realized his losing his cool and he’s being weird around the little guy, he composed himself and faced the blackboard instead, trying to hide his embarrassed, blushing face.  
  
“N-Nothing… Sorry about that…”  
  
“Now you wont look at me like I’m the one who did something wrong?”  
  
Chanyeol slowly turned his head back to his new classmate, unsure of what to say because he can’t understand how he shift his moods.  
  
The boy’s lips formed a smirk while scanning Chanyeol from head to toe. “I’m Baekhyun.” He says with a teasing smile, offering his hand for a handshake. It took five seconds for Chanyeol’s mind to process what’s happening and it’s a good thing Baekhyun had patience in waiting for him.  
Wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, Chanyeol returned a shy smile to Baekhyun’s teasing one and a handshake. “Chanyeol.”  
  
“I’ll remember it.”  
   
And Baekhyun did.  
  
They very next day, Baekhyun sat again beside him and became friends in an instant because Baekhyun isn’t really hard to talk to.  
  
He’s very talkative despite of his quiet and solemn features and Chanyeol doesn’t mind – hearing his feminine–like voice giving rude comments and criticisms to everyone is like melodies to him. And Baekhyun’s really cute when he giggle when he cracks on his own joke because he’s not good with jokes himself or when he leans close to him to whisper something about their English teacher because he can’t say it loudly because it’s just an insult.    
  
“Hey, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun calls for him and he immediately stopped walking out their classroom. He wanted to go home as fast as he can so he can sleep and maybe play games later. Baekhyun bounces as he made his way towards Chanyeol and smiled. “Are you going home already?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Lame.” Baekhyun teases “Let’s hangout!”  
  
“As in right now?” Chanyeol’s eyes widens and Baekhyun just nodded cutely.  
  
“We just actually moved here in Seoul a month ago so I don’t know other places asides my home and this school. So, are you in?”  
  
Chanyeol thought it might be okay because Baekhyun interest him the most the past days. But the problem is he’s saving for future use for his STAR WARS Collection. He wanted to buy that nice looking Darth Vader mask he spotted yesterday online.  
  
“My mom gave me enough money so we can spend it for food and transportation!!” Baekhyun beamed, grabbing Chanyeol’s arm, shaking him. “Say Yes, Chanyeol! Say yes!~”  
  
Chanyeol can never understand why he can never say no to Baekhyun’s requests.  
  
  
From being casual, they’ve grown a lot closer. Too close that they already had a shared world exclusively only for them.  
   
   
  


****

   
  
“So I was wondering if you want to hangout with me today, after class.” Baekhyun says one day, during their second year as a high school student– it was a Friday in the boy’s locker room where their lockers stand beside each other. They’ve grown really close like best friends and Chanyeol have already memorized Baekhyun’s features by heart and by mind already. Chanyeol have grown a lot and Baekhyun’s height stayed the same but it was cute because Chanyeol can easily engage him into a headlock hug and he’s really really really cute.  
  
Baekhyun became ten times cuter and Chanyeol fell for him ten times deeper. Chanyeol fishes out his phone first before answering Baekhyun and checked what he would miss if he will not go straight home that day.  
It was so timely that FOX TV will be replaying the original STAR WARS Trilogy and his mother already bought him popcorns and sodas because he have been waiting for it. He looked at Baekhyun and cursed on why does Baekhyun have to be so cute while waiting for his answer? Baekhyun’s black orbs being hopeful for a yes?  
  
“Well, what’s the reason of this sudden invitation? You won’t ask for help with our Calculus project right?” Chanyeol asked with suspicion in his eyes and he wondered if the blush on Baekhyun’s face is due to his teasing or because it was hot or because Baekhyun’s shy at the moment. Chanyeol has no issues of helping him. They can do it together but not that day because STAR WARS marathon will happen later that evening. Baekhyun is smarter than him. If someone’s going to ask for help, then it will be him.  
  
“I’ve finished that yesterday, excuse me I don’t need your help.” Baekhyun retorts punching Chanyeol’s arm lightly. As expected, it wasn’t because of schools.  “Dad’s coming home today from Amsterdam and he wanted to meet my friends.”  
  
“Then why me?” Chanyeol asks again, closing his locker and picking up his bag on the floor. Baekhyun fidgets his fingers cutely in front of him and gave a shy-yet-seducing smile.  
  
“Well, you’re the only friend I have ever since we moved to Seoul and everyone is stupid in our class so I think it’s safe to bring you home.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes gone big and rested his body on the metal lockers. “But you always call me stupid. How come I became an option to this?”  
  
“You’re stupid but not that hurtful in the eyes.” Baekhyun sighs, stepping a little more closer to Chanyeol, mimicking his position until they were standing an inch or two apart. Chanyeol had the urge to scoop Baekhyun in his arms and kiss him until he suffocates because of their height difference and the puppy eyes the smaller was giving but he can’t. That would be inappropriate. “You’re stupidly cute and funny and you still have your brain inside your head unlike the other who have theirs at their feet.”  
  
Chanyeol bit his lips. STAR WARS or Baekhyun? How come he experience something like that? STAR WARS have always been his first priority before. But then here’s Baekhyun making him choose. Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol’s having a hard time giving an answer gave his hopes up. The raven haired boy picked up his own bag, sighing disappointedly. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is. And Chanyeol know he was the reason behind it.  
  
“Let’s just go home. I think it’s a bad timing.” Baekhyun mumbled, trying to smile so hard. He was the first one to leave and Chanyeol was left in dazed. Did he choose the right option? Did he weigh them perfectly? Quickly, Chanyeol slings his backpack into his shoulder and chased after Baekhyun before everything is too late. Draping his arm on a surprised Baekhyun, Chanyeol gave his signature teethy smile and nuzzled his curly head on Baekhyun’s little one.  
  
“I’ll go, Baek. I’ll go.”  
  
Chanyeol swear it was lovely when Baekhyun face lightened. The smaller one pinched Chanyeol side and giggled.  
  
“Why didn’t you say that earlier? Do I really have to let you witness my moping self?”  
  
“the puppy eyes attack made me say yes.”  
  
“It works everytime.”  
  
“And it was cute.”  
  
“Of course I’m always cute.” Baekhyun answered looking back at Chanyeol who was smiling at him crazily again.  “Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot.”

  
Chanyeol just smiled. A smiling Baekhyun can cover up everything he will miss that night. He’ll just watch his DVDs tomorrow. Everything starts to dissolve when he sees Baekhyun smile. And he feels a little proud when he’s the reason behind it.  
   
  


 

 

 

And he wasn’t wrong with what he chose. The moment he stepped inside the Byun’s residence was the moment he felt he’s definitely special to Baekhyun. Their house was a three storey one and wherever you look, there’s Baekhyun’s face hanging on the walls, in frames of different sizes. Baekhyun’s mother was so excited to meet him, it resulted him being squished into a hug.  
  
“My Baekhyun’s first friend!” she squealed, giving Chanyeol a complete shock. Mrs. Byun, is all comfortable around him during the first meeting made Chanyeol nervous as hell. “Baekhyun never mentioned that you’re this handsome and tall.”  
  
“Uhh…” Chanyeol sweated his nervousness out and saw Baekhyun mouthing sorry to him. Should he thank her? “Mrs. Byun… It’s nice to meet you!”  
  
Mrs. Byun frees Chanyeol with her tight hug after managing to greet her nicely. She shook her head and smiled. “No, it was nice meeting you finally! I’m sorry I like hugs. Baekhyunnie~ why don’t you let Chanyeol feel comfortable in the living room while I finish the cookies in the kitchen?”  
  
“If you haven’t squashed him like that, we should be seating now, resting, mum.” Baekhyun mumbled, rolling his eyes. His mother, to Chanyeol’s surprised pulled Baekhyun into a hug as tight like what he received from her with the eye smile Baekhyun also has.  
  
“Aww, my Baekhyunnie is being jealous.” His mother coos and Baekhyun was so embarrassed he tried to push away his mother but Chanyeol knows Mrs. Byun wouldn’t let go. An embarrassed Baekhyun is a cute Baekhyun.  
  
“Mom, stop being so embarrassing.”  
  
Mrs. Byun looks at Chanyeol then smiled. “I know Chanyeol would never dare to share what he’s going to see and know about you tonight, Baekhyunnie~” She releases Baekhyun and pushed the two teens to get in. Baekhyun was happy his mother remembered she’s cooking and she needed to be away from the two of them.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun mumbles and Chanyeol just leaned closer to the smaller one.  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“No it’s not. It’s embarrassing.”  
  
“I like you embarrassed.” There was a pinch and Chanyeol immediately stopped himself from teasing Baekhyun.  
  
“My mom makes you feel awkward.”  
  
“Let me just take a moment to adjust myself. Your mom is nice and lovely.”  
  
Baekhyun smiled at him once more, eyes disappearing and his baby fangs showing brightly. “Good to hear you like my mom.”  
   
To Chanyeol, Baekhyun is a lot gentler and caring when he’s at home. He’s very nice and all smiles, offering almost everything to Chanyeol. The tall one had noticed how comfortable Baekhyun is unlike when they were at school. Baekhyun would not offer any of his things even if you pleaded him. He will not pamper you. Even smiling to their classmates is hard for him. He’s the introverted type of classmate you will find annoying and the type of person you will never talk to because he emits this “I don’t like you, don’t even talk to me” vibe.  Chanyeol’s liking what he sees.  
  
Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol smiling at him so he decided to sat down beside him, clasping his clammy hands together. “Sorry, this isn’t much. Bet you have a bigger house?”  
  
“You’ve already offered me everything! Why would I even ask for more?”  
  
Sitting beside each other so close made Chanyeol happy. The heat coming from their shoulders brushing at each other gives him new feelings. And it was good. Chanyeol scooted closer and nuzzled his head on Baekhyun’s cheek. “You’re being so cute, really.”  
  
Baekhyun blushing with the compliment quickly pushed Chanyeol away. “Hey hey why are you being so clingy. I’m all sweat and I smell like coin.”  
  
Chanyeol continued his assault to Baekhyun until the smaller male can’t take it anymore. It was embarrassing from his part because Chanyeol smells so good how can he even cuddle up with him when he’s all smelling bad. He stood up and threw a table at his tall friend and smiled.   
  
“There are comics on the rack. Feel free to read anything.” Baekhyun says, pointing to the rack near their entertainment appliances. “I don’t know if you’ll like that but it’s all Marvel. I’ll just change into something more comfortable.”  
  
The taller one nods in agreement and immediately went over near the rack, sat on the floor and started rummaging the piles of comic books in front of his eyes. Chanyeol’s eyes gone wide when he saw limited edition comic books of Marvel heroes. He didn’t know Baekhyun’s a fan of Marvel – on the top of that, a collector too. He continued to search for more when his eyes spotted a familiar cover he has been staring at the internet for so long.  
  
“The comic version of the  _Clone Wars!”_ he gasped under his breath. He was shaking and he don’t know what to do – Baekhyun is like a fan of something and wasn’t telling anyone about it like him – and he felt really happy because it felt like Baekhyun’s trusting him above the others.  
  
If Baekhyun’s hiding it to everyone and revealing it to him – would that mean that his special to the shorter boy? Chanyeol didn’t want to assume but how not to? Baekhyun is an introvert. He never let anyone get inside his personal life that easy. He remembered how long he waited to have Baekhyun’s number because whenever he asks for it, Baekhyun would always answer him with “ _Why would I give my personal number to you? You don’t have any business with me.”_ And gives him their home number instead.  
  
Being in his deep thoughts, he didn’t noticed Mrs. Byun’s arrival. She crouched down beside Chanyeol and watch the boy scan through the comic Baekhyun bought a week ago because he told his father something humorous.  
  
“Baekhyun asked his dad to buy that comic because he told him one of the characters resembles his first ever friend.”  
  
Chanyeol almost fell when Mrs. Byun spoke. His heart beat raced not because Mrs. Byun surprised him but because of what she said.  
  
“He told us that his friend looked like Yoda –“ Mrs. Byun giggled and reached for Chanyeol’s ears. “big ears, wide eyes – well you aren’t green and you’re incredibly tall so I wonder why Baekhyunnie associated you with that green little fellow.”  
  
Chanyeol was left speechless, mouth hanged open.  
  
“Baekhyun is the type of person who never gives that “friend” label that easy. He’s really careful in choosing the people he would associate himself with and we were so surprised that he started telling us about this “friend”.” Mrs. Byun placed her hand on Chanyeol’s head and ruffled his brown locks. “Baekhyun never really had friends back then. So I’m happy he had found one in you. I know there are things he wasn’t telling us because he’s afraid and a friend can help him open things up.”  
   
“What are you two talking about?” Baekhyun queered, seating on the other side of Chanyeol – already changed into his comfy big shirt with Hogwarts logo print and grey sweatpants. “Mom, as far as I can remember, you are cooking. Why are you spending time with Chanyeol here?”  
  
“Oh dear!” His mom gasped alarmed. “I almost forgot the mushroom soup! Oh and the steak is still uncooked. Dinner might take time!”  
  
Baekhyun shook his head with disbelief. “Seriously mom, you love Chanyeol that much?” Chanyeol was still in dazed with what Mrs. Byun has shared to butt in and feel shy. Two big and round eyes were on Baekhyun as if Baekhyun the only person in the living room. “My room’s clean now,we can spend the waiting there. It’s really hot in here.”  
  
Chanyeol gulps and Mrs. Byun just grinned. Baekhyun looked completely innocent with that invitation but Chanyeol knows he’s quite in danger. How do you even compose yourself when you’ll be in your special someone’s room – alone and far from any other people because Chanyeol knows he has little self control to everything.  He wasn’t that innocent as he looks.  
  
Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol’s sudden stiffening and poke him in his side. Chanyeol isn’t really ticklish but Baekhyun has to admit he wanted to feel Chanyeol developing abs because of his training in the basketball team. “Hey, Yeol. You don’t have to be all nervous, mom likes you.” He assured with a sweet and heart stopping smile.  
  
_I’m nervous because you’re going to make me suffer controlling myself._ How Chanyeol would love to tell it to the shorter’s face. But he just kept silent. Baekhyun was the first to stand up and offered help to the taller to stand as well. Mrs. Byun excused herself, going back to her kitchen duties and gave a suspicious wink to Chanyeol. He was glad Baekhyun was up to something else that he didn’t notice it.  
  
Reaching for Chanyeol’s hand, Baekhyun muses up to his sweating friend which is apparently  _too cute. Of course, he would not tell that._  “Let’s go let’s go! I’m sweating again.” He excitedly pulled Chanyeol, guiding him upstairs. The second floor is rather simple and furniture less. The walls were covered in floral wallpaper with Baekhyun’s baby pictures hanged on frames. He turned his head from side to side and noticed a boy a bit older than Baekhyun in some photos.  
  
“Baek.”  
  
“Hmm?” Baekhyun stops from walking further when he felt Chanyeol tugging him to stop.  
  
“You have a brother?”  
  
Baekhyun nods. “Yeah. My hyung’s ten years older than me and he’s already married, living in the states with his family.”  
  
Chanyeol was surprised. He also has noona but the age gap isn’t that big. He looked once more before they started walking again up to the third floor. Baekhyun looked really close to his brother. He wonders if he can ask him later or maybe next time?  
  
The two of them reached the third floor which was actually the attic with holding each other’s hands – Baekhyun’s chosen room surprised him bigtime. Books are everywhere. Flags of Hogwart’s Houses pinned on his closet.  
  
“I’m a fan of J.K. Rowling. It’s kinda an obsession.” Baekhyun smiled, pulling Chanyeol to come in further. His walls were filled with Harry Potter posters and his study table is stacked with hardbound copies of famous novel series. Chanyeol was in awe of everything his eyes saw and he didn’t even noticed Baekhyun already sat down on his bed – which had a duvet similar to Harry’s invisible cloak.  
  
“Hey, Yeol, have a seat here!” Baekhyun called out, tapping his bed and motioning Chanyeol to come over. Baekhyun was nervous because Chanyeol was being extremely quiet the moment they got inside his room – which is his safe zone. His room reveals what he really is and he’s afraid Chanyeol might not want to associate himself after revealing his secret to him – that he’s a book nerd and crazy in collecting things about Harry Potter.  
  
“This is amazing Baek!” Chanyeol squealed as he jumped on to Baekhyun’s bed with eyes glistening with happiness. Like a kid who got himself a new toy he’d been dying to have. “Baek! This is really amazing!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You like something severely too!”  
  
Baekhyun nods cautiously because he can’t read Chanyeol if he’s being shocked or excited. “I… really like Harry Potter. Even before we moved to Seoul, Harry Potter has been my life. Teens my age in our previous town find me weird so I got bullied and that resulted us from moving out. My parents don’t want that kind of environment. it’s okay if you won’t talk to me tomorrow. I know it’s kind of weird to have this extreme liking towards something –“  
  
“Are you being serious, Baek?” Chanyeol half screamed. “Knowing we are the same makes you ten times more important to me now.”  
  
“Wha-What?”  
  
Chanyeol nuzzled his head onto Baekhyun chin again and smiled. “We’re the same Baek – and I liked you even more!“  
  
“You-you like Harry Potter too?”  
  
“No” Chanyeol cleared his throat because he doesn’t want to choke on his words. “but– I like Star Wars! I also own a huge collection too, you should come over our house next time to see! I have this replica of Jedi’s light saber and it was awesome and we could play –“  
  
“Calm down, Yoda.”Baekhyun says between giggles. He can’t help but to giggle because his tall friend is so cute when he’s excited and it’s the first he witnessed Chanyeol blabbering excitedly like that. He was fast to cover Chanyeol’s mouth and stopped him from blubbering too fastly. He was beyond happy because – Chanyeol – his first friend – is on the same boat as him. But he doesn’t want to talk about their own fandoms for that night. Baekhyun wanted CHanyeol to learn something about him. “Yeol. We have tomorrow to talk about Star Wars.”  
  
“Don’t call me Yoda.”  
  
“Yoda reminds me of you so hush.” Baekhyun says firmly. “I sat down beside you on the first day of our summer classes because I was reminded of Yoda.  
 Let’s not talk about STAR WARS or Harry Potter tonight and just focus on ourselves. You know, get to know each other…”  
  
   
So the two ended up on the floor, sitting so close with each other. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun was really is a clingy person. He is sensitive to cold but he can’t stand sweating so he uses someone’s heat to relieve himself in a cold room like his. They looked at Baekhyun’s family and childhood pictures all night with his Baekhyun’s back rested on Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol didn’t mind because he had the chance to hold Baekhyun like how lovers do and the said boy is not that heavy so it was no big deal.

 

Actually, he’s a bit light. He promised himself that he would stuff Baekhyun with food so that he could gain some weight.

 

They talked about their childhood. And their siblings. Baekhyun became so curious about meeting his older sister who’s taking up broadcasting major already in Seoul University that looked liked his Xerox copy.

 

As for Baekhyun – he didn’t really shared much about his older brother because after he got married, they lose track with each other. Like they drifted apart. They lack communication already and the only time they have nice talks is during Chuseok and Christmas. Chanyeol felt bad because the way Baekhyun spoke about his brother was so sad like the smaller one was missing his hyung so much so he hugged Baekhyun tightly (and boldly) and he’s glad Baekhyun didn’t find him weird – instead – Baekhyun held onto him and mumbled a soft thanks.  _Thank you for being my friend, Chanyeol._  
  
Mr. Byun – who he met later that night, had him with jokes and his childish quirks. It’s obvious that he loves Baekhyun so much because all of his baggage were for Baekhyun. He received a Yoda plushy too since Baekhyun told his father that he looked somehow the same with the STAR WARS character. It sure was a fun night for Chanyeol and he didn’t mind being lectured by his own mother for coming home late his curfew.  
  
  
   
  


****

   
“Baekhyunnie~ I’ve brought comforters for Chanyeol!” there was a knock on Baekhyun's door and the both of them just finished watching The Half Blood Prince and Baekhyun already fell asleep onto Chanyeol’s shoulders. They were huddled on the floor and they’ve been watching the series as soon as the taller arrived for their sleep over.

 

“Baekhyuunie?” Mrs. Byun called once again, slowly entering the room. She smiled as soon as she saw Chanyeol trying to settle Baekhyun to rest onto something else not that wasn’t him so he can get the comforters from her.

  
“That’s no use, Chanyeol.” Mrs. Byun notified him, entering the room and putting the comforters down when Baekhyun resisted to part from him. “Baekhyun likes warm people especially when he’s asleep. He snuggles with anyone as long as he likes the warmth.”  
  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun again and the smaller one tried to settle onto him again, giving cute puppy squeaks when Chanyeol tried to pry him off. “I’m sorry Mrs. Byun.” He says when the kind woman arranged the made-up bed he;s going to use for the night.   
  
“No, please don’t be.” Mrs. Byun answered quickly so Chanyeol wouldn’t feel burdened. “Baekhyun really clings to you so much. Does he burden you?”  
  
The noodle haired boy shook his head. “Not at all. I’m used with Baekhyun being clingy.”  
  
_I actually liked him clinging onto me._  
  
  
They spend most of their time in school together, talking about STAR WARS and Harry Potter and everything under the sun. His extreme liking towards Baekhyun begins because never in Chanyeol’s life that he found a friend like Baekhyun who attentively listens to everything he says. Baekhyun’s really patient in learning everything about STAR WARS but he enjoyed it because Chanyeol’s with him. Chanyeol also did the same to Baekhyun – he tried the Harry Potter fandom and it’s not as boring as others would say. It’s quite amusing to learn the spells too.   
  
  


Baekhyun even used the spell Petrificus Totalus to him once when he teased him about being small. If he didnt know what that spell was, then maybe Baekhyun had called him stupid and dumb.  
  
Chanyeol recalled that one time when they stayed all day in the library, reading the newly arrived Harry Potter book set in the fiction section, they missed three pop quizzes that day but Baekhyun leaning his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder while he listens to him as he read the book a loud because his eyes felt tired already was more priceless.

 

No score on the pop quiz would cover the moments he had with him.    
  
When Mrs. Byun finished arranging his sleeping place, Chanyeol came back to his senses back again. “are you going to continue watching?”  
  
“yes, mrs. Byun.”  
  
“That means more time for cuddling!” Mrs. Byun remarked and Chanyeol had gone read. “Baekhyun’s really soft, like he’s a human-sized stuffed toy. Knock on our door if you need a help on lifting him up his bed, okay?”  
   
   
  
   
Chanyeol’s love for Baekhyun became a little more extreme than STAR WARS  
Or maybe extremer.  
   
  


****

   
   
Their friendship was put on to a test when a transferee moved at their school and in between the both of them. Kim Joonmyeon – a transferee from Canada who’s also a big fan of Harry Potter befriended Baekhyun and soon had interest on his bestfriend. Baekhyun became friends with unbelievable people like the noisy Kyungsoo and the sweet and lady-like exchange student Luhan and mingled with his basketball friends Jongin and Sehun as well.  
  
Junmyeon is bad news. Chanyeol didn’t liked it. Chanyeol didn’t liked it because it’s like Junmyeon had an easy way to invade Baekhyun personal bubble against everyone else.

 

It was hell to try not to make it obvious that he wasn’t jealous when Baekhyun spends lunch with Joonmyeon and not him because he had baskeball club activities. He doesn’t really blame Baekhyun for growing closer and friendlier to Junmyeon because he knew himself he was lacking. Ever since they became seniors, the time he had for Baekhyun lessened. No more bus rides going home nor eating lunch together talking about Baekhyun’s fanfiction about Ron and Hermione. Their sleepovers that usually happens twice a month turned into once then it just vanished much more to his dismay. He never heard anything to Baekhyun after all; he’s been being apologetic every time they would meet. “ _Don’t be sorry Yoda! it’s for your good and I’d be happy supporting you to anything!”_  
  
Chanyeol would be thankful but he will never be at ease knowing that someone was about to steal his precious Baekhyun away from him.  
  


 *****

   
“So..” Baekhyun starts forking his beef lazily and it was the first time of the month that he had a chance to eat with Chanyeol again. “Junmyeon is going to accompany to the premier night of  _the Deathly Hollows_ this Friday.”  
  
Chanyeol choked and his burger and usually Baekhyun would laugh at him but all the younger did was to went beside him and soothe his back. “Seriously, Yeol. That was being gross.” Baekhyun muttered under his breathe as he grab his bottle of water and gave it to Chanyeol. “Drink, Yoda. I don’t want you dead in front of me because first, it’s traumatic second, it’s funny to remember that you died because you’re an idiot choking on your lunch. Third – how am I supposed to live without you being stupid.”  
  
Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun isn’t that good with words but his third reason was the sweetest thing he said to him today.  
  
The taller one took big gulps of Baekhyun’s water, rim of the bottle tasted like Baekhyun’s toothpaste. When he’s stable, he looked at Baekhyun with a worried look – “Why are you going with Junmyeon? Go with Jongin’s boyfriend! Or Sehun’s soon to be boyfriend –“  
  
“Kyungsoo’s noisy and he comments on everything.” The smaller groans as if he wanted to pull his hair out of frustration. “I want to enjoy the movie without hearing him whine since you know how much I’ve waited for it!”  
  
Chanyeol tries once more, desperate. “How about Lu?”  
  
“Luhan hates dark, big crowded places.” Baekhyun says firmly, grabbing him in the wrist so he can take a bite on the burger Chanyeol’s holding. “I don’t want to babysit. I like Lu’s company because he’s gentler. Quieter. But really, they are out of the options, Yeol.”  
  
“So you have options?” Chanyeol races his brow, little bit annoyed because he doesn’t really like being one of the options when it comes to Baekhyun.  
“You’re my only option!” the little one cried. “But sadly you can’t come. You ball heads have a homecoming party and I know how you wanted to meet the legends of our school when it comes to basketball. Joonmyeon happened to free so -”  
  
“I’m sorry Baek.”  
  
Baekhyun curled his brows and squished Chanyeol’s cheeks together. “Don’t be. It’s not a big deal, you know.”  
  
“But our plans?”  _My plans._ Chanyeol thinks, mentally kicking in the air.  _My plan to keep you warm inside the cinema and buy you cheese flavored popcorn and if you’ll let me –I want to confess to you after._  
  
Baekhyun poked Chanyeol’s should with his head and smiled. “We can watch again if you’re free.”  
   
“Why does it have to be Joonmyeon – someone who obviously is head over heels over you.”  
  
“He’s just a nice guy. And he also waited for it so –“  
  
Sighing dejectedly. “Baek, He likes you.” Chanyeol forced a smile not wanting to burden Baekhyun anymore when the smaller guy creases his brows. “I’m going to lend you my jersey.”  
  
“Why? I have my cardigan!”  
  
“It’s thin. Mine’s thicker.”  
  
“Why should I even –“  
  
_Because I don’t want you nuzzling to other man’s warmth because your over sensitive to cold. Cardigans don’t even help warm you up._  
  
But Chanyeol cant even answer that to his bestfriend. So he diverted his gaze on his burger, avoiding Baekhyun’s cute questioning look. “Eat Baekhyun. Your food’s turning cold.”  
  
Baekhyun pouted all day. He hated how Chanyeol didn’t looked at him in the eye and hated the feeling that it’s like he has been a bad best friend to him.  
  


 

 

 

****

 

 

   
The homecoming party is enjoyable because of the upbeat songs being played and the basketball team was having a good time mingling with their seniors, talking here and there. Eating here and there.

  
But there was this one-hundred-eighty-five centimeters tall guy sulking on one side of the bleachers not mingling with anyone. He’s on his phone waiting for messages from Baekhyun, hoping that his best friend would remember him but he got nothing after the last message the raven haired boy have sent him and it was three hours ago already.  
  


_I feel and look really stupid with your jersey. Why do you have to be so big? I’m already waiting for Junmyeon! >< He’s late. Anyways have fun tonight!_  
   
Sehun and Jongin, being as bored as hell as Chanyeol decided to comfort their friend who looked like heaven and earth had been not really nice to him.  
  


“Hey, Park Chanyeol. Quit being sulky.” Jongin cheered, draping his arm on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
  


“Being all mopey mopey because your vixen has other date tonight?”  
  


Chanyeol glared daggers at Sehun who’s beginning to tease him. Too tired to fight with anyone, Chanyeol continued to sulk. “Sehun, I’m not in the mood – how do you even know it’s Baek.”  
  


“Told you, it’s Baekhyun!” Sehun clapped enthusiastically and Jongin just shook his head. He doesn’t know why he’s friends with someone like him. “I never mentioned a name, Yeol. Wooh, busted.”  
  


“Go to hell, Sehun.”  
  


“Calm down, man.” Sehun smiles, not wanting to annoy Chanyeol anymore. “You should just ask him to be your boyfriend, you know. If you don’t want to him to go around having movie premieres with other guy. Being specific – Kim Joonmyeon – the rich, handsome, smart, cunning, understanding, caring  _specially to Baekhyun,_  worth to die for - ”  
  


“I know all that already! He’s perfect! Who am I to match with him right?” Chanyeol grabbed a fistful of his caramel locks and groaned in frustration. “ _Just confess huh?_ That’s easy to say for you because you and Luhan didn’t started off as close friends! What should I supposed to say to him?  _Baekhyun, I loved you ever since we became closer. You and I have the same likes to so it turned me on, really. Please love me back and be my boyfriend!_ ” His groans and frustrations combined – making him crazy. Jongin turned to him now with a lollipop in his mouth.  
   
“He has hots for you too! I mean he’s a complete cutie in front of you and a monster to everyone else – I would let Kyungsoo top me if he wasn’t feeling the same for you, Yeol. His actions are very obvious!” Jongin convinced as he put out his phone and started making suggestive faces with the lollipop and capturing it. Chanyeol would like to thank Sehun’s courtesy of stopping Jongin from being much grosser.  
  


“What the hell is your problem? I’m gonna send this to Kyungsoo!” Jongin hissed at the two and Sehun rolled his eyes at him, mouthing  _You aren’t being a help._ Jongin realized that he was being insensitive so he kept his phone and settled properly on his seat.  
  


“Just tell Baekhyun.” Jongin muttered under his breath. Chanyeol’s frustration seeping into him. “There’s nothing better than being honest.”  
  


“Sorry.” Chanyeol mumbled, burying his face in his palms. “I’m just scared Baekhyun might think that all this time I am taking advantages of him if I confessed. I am Baekhyun’s first friend ever and he trusts me so much. I can’t just trash that because I want him to be mine, right?”  
  


“Yeol. You are thinking too much! Just explain everything to him.” Jongin gritted his teeth and he thinks a frustrated Chanyeol is too contagious. “You and Baekhyun understand each other and you always have this own world. He’ll understand you for sure! Hundred percent.”  
  


“What if –“

  
“Goddamn it Chanyeol! Can you please stop with your what ifs – because if you won’t go to Baekhyun now he might be all fishy mushy in the dark with someone not you!” Jongin said angrily – wanting to kill Chanyeol for frustrating him also. Chanyeol looked away, not answering Jongin.

  
Silence filled the air between the three of them. It was all of a sudden that a phone rang so loud, breaking their silence.

  
“Guys.” Sehun gasped. Eyes on his phone and a taint of pink tainting his cheeks. “Should we leave now?”

 

Jongin and Chanyeol stared at Sehun with mouths agape.  
  


“That means sneaking out!” Jongin whispered. “What are you staring at anyways? Lemme see.”

  
Jongin fastly snatched the phone from Sehun’s hand. Chanyeol leaned closer and the both of them can’t believe it –

  
“If you wont come here and claim me I’m going to post this to some nude sites and meet with some pervert middle aged man – “ Jongin reads loudly, Chanyeol swallowing so hard because Luhan – the angelic and demure Luhan sent Sehun a photo showcasing his bare ass. “Nice ass Lulu got there.”

  
Sehun retrieved his phone back. “Luhan got fed up with me being a loser who can’t ask him out.”

  
“What are you gonna do?” Jongin asks and a smile was formed on Sehun’s face.

  
“Claim what’s mine, of course.” He faces Chanyeol and tapped his shoulder. “Let’s get out of this place. Get Baekhyun before Joonmyeon does.”  
  


 

****

 

Chanyeol’s hope to have Baekhyun vanished the moment he reached the cinemas where Baekhyun and Joonmyeon watched the premiere. He wasn’t expecting Baekhyun holding Joonmyeon’s hand, shaking it excitedly with his eyes shining. He was thanking Joonmyeon so much. His heart was crushed when Baekhyun pulled Joonmyeon into a hug

  
He should be there. He should be the one with Baekhyun.

  
“ _I really really really had fun, Joonmyeon! Let’s do this again next time?”_ Baekhyun jumpingly exclaimed.  _Let’s do this again? Baekhyun don’t do this._

  
Chanyeol decided go home when Joonmyeon pulled Baekhyun closer, giving him a kiss god knows where. He didn’t see. He didn’t want to see. He doesn’t care (or so, he says.)  
  


 

****

 

Chanyeol didn’t contact Baekhyun all throughout that weekend. Baekhyun understood it because he sees how hard it was to manage time when you’re in a club – especially in a sports club. But Baekhyun began to wonder when Chanyeol started limiting himself to him.

 

He wasn’t that talkative and his laughs – his loud and contagious laughs which made the smaller fall for him wasn’t seen all throughout the week. Chanyeol who usually comes up to him when he arrives at their room never showed. STAR WARS merchandises came out that week but Chanyeol never ranted to him how broke he is and he can’t afford buying it but in the end, he will definitely buy it. It was all awkward and Baekhyun doesn’t know why they ended up like that.  
  


“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asks, that Wednesday afternoon after their classes. “Did I do something wrong?”

  
“No, you didn’t.” Chanyeol smiled but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol like an open book when he tries to fake a smile. “I need to go. Practice for the home game next week.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at him and ruffled his hair like he always used to.  
  


Baekhyun was about to stop him but Chanyeol already sprinted out the classroom.  
If Chanyeol wants to them to drift away – Baekhyun cant.  
  


Because Chanyeol…  
  


He doesn’t want to lose Chanyeol.  
  


 

****

 

“Dude, you are far more than worse!” Jongin came up to him, holding his face while tilting it from side to side. “Did Baekhyun dumped you?”  
  


“No.” Chanyeol answered, looking down with his sad eyes. He felt really lifeless but he have to because it’s their school’s much awaited home game . “He doesn’t need to. I know where I stand already..”  
  


“Luhan told me that Baekhyun’s worried about you. What happened?” Sehun sat down beside him as he tied his shoelaces. “You shouldn’t distant yourself to Baekhyun unless you don’t like him anymore.”  
  


“Joonmyeon kissed him that day.” Chanyeol burst out, almost crying. “They look happy and who am I to butt in? Joonmyeon’s a perfect match to him.”  
  


Hearing the conversations as soon as they arrived, Kyungsoo immediately hit Chanyeol’s head with the bottle of water he and Luhan bought for them. Chanyeol looked up to him with a questioning look. Why did that little demon aka Jongin’s cute angelic boyfriend hit him that hard? And where’s Baekhyun? They usually watch the game together so why –  
  


“You are so stupid.” Kyungsoo muttered with disgust. He turned to Jongin and smiled sweetly, standing on his tippy toes to give his sexy boyfriend a kiss. “Have a good game today~” Jongin smiled and kissed him back.  
  


Chanyeol questioned himself.  _How did he become stupid?_ And why is Sehun and Luhan hugging infront of him – rubbing their bodies with Luhan’s hands curled around Sehun’s neck.  
  


“Can you stop being all touchy in front of me!” Chanyeol shouted and Kyungsoo continued touching Jongin.  
  


“Die with jealousy. You deserve that because you’re stupid.” He kisses Jongin soundly and the tan boy didn’t protest. Instead, he cooperated by kissing him back.  
  


Chanyeol still can’t understand Kyungsoo.  
  


All he can think of was Baekhyun ending up with him if he just did something. Like interrupting him and Joonmyeon.  It’s not so him because he wasn’t raised like that. He wonders if he can Baekhyun end up being a couple. Just like his two friends who already have their special someone in their arms.  
  


 

****

   
   
Chanyeol decided to shoot some balls after their home game. They lost and he doesn’t want to depress on it more. Sehun and Jongin came out the locker rooms with their duffel bags on their shoulders. “Chanyeol. Any plans of showering?” Jongin shouted and the said man nodded.

  
“Yeah. I’m finished releasing stress. Is everyone gone already?”  
  


“We’re the only ones here already.” Jongin answers, drying his hair. “Is it okay if we just wait for you outside? Kyungsoo and Luhan’s there.”  
  


“Luhan have prepared something in his condo – we’ll go there.” Sehun notified and Chanyeol just nodded and immediately ran to the locker rooms to get his stuffs.

  
H e liked the water in their gym’s shower room. It’s cold and it makes him calm. While arranging his clothes and towel, he didn’t noticed Baekhyun getting inside. He was there during the game but he got late because of traffic jam. , watching Chanyeol play from afar with the acid washed jeans the giant gave him on his last birthday and the JEDI shirt he sneaked out of Chanyeol’s closet one time when he slept over at their place because Chanyeol won’t give it to him.. Kyungsoo told him that Chanyeol’s being an idiot that’s why he’s distancing himself to him.  
  


Chanyeol sees him when he shuts the door and made a sound. The taller’s eyes are so sad, Baekhyun knows it was because of him.  
  


“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol tried to sound so cheery while Baekhyun walks towards him. “Students who aren’t part of the basketball team isn’t allowed here, you know.”  
  


“Do you want me to leave?” Baekhyun asks, and his heart constricting in pain because Chanyeol nodded at him.  
  


“Please leave. I’ll take a shower.” He said laughing but the both know there’s nothing to laugh at. Baekhyun retreated back and decided to leave Chanyeol, because he wanted to.  
  


Tears fell down and Baekhyun can’t take to walk away from Chanyeol without knowing what’s the problem. Walking away means like trashing what he have with Chanyeol.  
He’d rather trash all his Harry potter stuff than Chanyeol. His friend is so prescious.  
So he turned around and ran back to Chanyeol who already has his back on him. Baekhyun held onChanyeol so tight. He missed his bestfriend so so much.

  
Chanyeol knows he fucked up.  
  


His bestfriend will  be gone and he knows he can never move on –  
  


“Baekhyun – I’m all sweaty.” Chanyeol turned around and got surprised when the smaller boy he loves pinned him on the lockers so hard, making so much noise and his back got hurt. Things came in a flash and the next thing he knew, Baekhyun pulled him on his sweaty uniform into a kiss he have been dreaming of ever since he started loving Baekhyun. He got alarmed when he saw streaks of tears falling down his cute fluffy cheeks he wanted so kiss so bad.  
  


“Jesus, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol gasped, breaking the kiss while holding Baekhyun in the shoulders. “You’re crying so hard - ”

  
“yes!” Baekhyun shouted, holding on to Chanyeol’s chest for support because he’s afraid his knees might betray him. “I’m so mad at you! Because you won’t tell me what’s wrong – if I did something wrong then tell me! It hurts me so much that I fell in love with you and I’m going crazy because you aren’t talking to me! Excuse me Mister but you can’t just come into someone else’s life, make them feel special then leave! That’s being the same like what every assholes in the world have done. You told me you won’t do that! You promised me… Chanyeol… You promised me…”  
  


Baekhyun continued to sob loudly, and Chanyeol felt guilty. He realized why Kyungsoo’s calling him an idiot and being cruel to him. Why didn’t he see that Baekhyun loves him too? Why in the fuck was he blinded by his own fear of losing Baekhyun if he confessed?  
  


“I didn’t mean to like you this much, Chanyeol! I tried. It just happened! What’s not to like about you? You’re all weird! Everything about you is weird! You’re abnormal height, your twitching eyes, the way you crack a laugh, your obsession with STAR WARS and rillakumas – everything is so weird about you but that makes you perfect!” Baekhyun manages to say in between sobs. “I tried not to because I don’t know how you will react if you knew. The thought of you leaving me is unbearable. But it’s like death when you got angry at me for a reason I don’t know –“

  
“no-“ Chanyeol cleared, holding Baekhyun’s face with the both of his hands. “Baekhyun, no – I am not angry! I’m sorry! I’m so stupid I thought you like Joonmyeon! I saw him kissing you –“  
   
“I didn’t kissed him back you stupid man!” Baekhyun cries even more, punching his chest lightly.  “He kissed me and I was taken aback and I told him I already like somebody else. I told him no – and I was thinking of you! I wanted you to kiss me not him!”  
  


“I’m sorry you loved someone stupid and coward like me! I acted without thinking again!” He hugged Baekhyun tightly and caressed his head lovingly. He’s so stupid. “Don’t cry anymore. Please. I love you so much is not enough to express my love for you, Baek.. No word can express it -”  
  


Wiping his reddening nose, Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol and tiptoed again to kiss Chanyeol soundly, encircling his hands around the giraffe like neck he always tease. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s waist because he have always wanted to do it. Baekhyun’s body weight is all on him now and Chanyeol doesn’t mind if his back is in pain. He can smell Baekhyun perfectly like baby bathed in milk. His eyes still spill tears and Chanyeol was the one wiped it for him. Smiling and stealing Baekhyun’s heart again with it. “Hey, stop crying already Baek – I feel really bad, I’ll make it right.”  
  


“Don’t smile – stop stealing my heart all over and over again.”  
  


“What does this makes us now?” Chanyeol asks arranging Baekhyun’s fringe. Baekhyun cried loudly again, hugging him so tight.  
  


“You’re really an idiot! I won’t let you away! You’re only mine and this makes us a couple – damn you Chanyeol.” The said stupid man smiled triumphantly and mumbled an okay. “Why do you have to make me say such embarrassing words!”  
  


“Well, I’m stupid so I need assurance.”  
  


Minutes past and Chanyeol already noticed that Baekhyun’s already crying too much – and he doesn’t smell good.  
  


“How can I take a shower if you’ll cry here while I’m on it?” Chanyeol queered shyly because he felt shameful to Baekhyun’s scent. He smells like coin.  
  


“Then take me to shower with you!” Baekhyun, still crying but being so humorous.  
  


“We just got together, are you asking me to have shower sex with you?” Chanyeol taunted, planting a soft kiss on the tip of Baekhyun’s nose.  
  


“Luhan and Sehun do it! Why can’t we?”  
  


“Stop playing around, Baek – I want it but cant we be more romantic in giving ourselves to each other?“  
  


Silence filled the locker room when Baekhyun straightly looked into Chanyeol’s eyes. Seriousness piercing through his soul. Baekhyun rubbed his leg in between Chanyeol’s obvious hardening and the taller groaned because the heat is also in him. “The first time we had an eye to eye - I felt I’ll be going to be in big trouble.”  
  


“Am I trouble now?”  
  


“No. I am in big trouble. I won’t hold back, Baek. I won’t.”  
  


“Who told you hold back?”  
   
Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s first together was indeed in their school gym’s shower room since the both of them can’t hold it back anymore. They’ve been in love with each other for so long and it was painful to hold back for so long. Inexperienced hands traveled over Baekhyun’s body – leaving heated sensations on him. Chanyeol’s very good in holding him – worshipping every inch with wet kisses. He’s embarrassed because he’s over sensitive, moaning, crying for Chanyeol’s name as the taller one kneels in front of him to have a taste of him.  _Chanyeol was a virgin like him so how come he’s so good?_  
  


When he came, Chanyeol swallowed him all, not spitting anything. Baekhyun felt really loved. Chanyeol smiles shyly at him and kissed him passionately, mumbling I love yous that marked his heart. When he knelt down to do the same favor, Chanyeol quickly pulled him up. “ _I’ll do the entire job today, Baek. Trust me.”_ He says, making Baekhyun anticipate for him and his huge length. He was scared as hell. He knows Chanyeol was unequipped. And it hurt like hell when CHanyeol started fingering him with his saliva lubed finger. He was exhausted because they were standing for so long already.He’s being too dependent on Chanyeol, to everything. There was a knock on the metal door of the shower room that made Baekhyun  quiets himself.  
   
”Because Chanyeol’s stupid –“  _it was Kyungsoo._ “Here’s some help to make it moooooreee easy. Have fun new couple!”  
  


Chanyeol removed his finger inside Baekhyun slowly, planting a soft kiss on his red lips due to excessive lip biting. “Wait here.”  
  


Baekhyun could only nod. Chanyeol turned off the shower before going out the stall because he forgot Baekhyun’s sensitive with cold and came back in just a blink of an eye holding an unfamiliar tube in his hand. Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hand and led him out of the stall and guided him to the scrubbing area where there’s a marble bench.  
  


“Baek, do you trust me?”  
  


Baekhyun closed their gap and held Chanyeol’s hands tightly  
  


“I started trusting you when I introduced you to my parents. Take me, Chanyeol… In anyway you –  _achooooo”_  
  


Chanyeol started laughing, wiping the snot on his cute boyfriend’s face – he sat down and Baekhyun ended up on all fours on the floor, pink butthole looking so tempting – facing Chanyeol. He asked Baekhyun not to touch himself because he wanted to do it all as he slides his tongue on his sweet hole. It wasn’t gross because Chanyeol never imagined him doing it – it was rather turning on to the both of them. If it was Baekhyun then Chanyeol’s all satisfied.  
  


With his tongue exploring Baekhyun’s insides, the little one came again into Chanyeol’s hands, making it his second high. He looked at Chanyeol and the taller one came to, smiling shyly to him. Dog tired, Baekhyun managed to crawl onto Chanyeol’s lap and peppered his boyfriend with kisses.  
  


“I need you inside me now…” Baekhyun whispered on Chanyeol’s ear, kissing it softly.

“Please Chanyeol.”  
  


“Preparations –“  
  


Baekhyun didn’t waited for Chanyeol to finish what he’s going to say, instead, he reached for the taller’s hands and put two fingers inside his mouth, sucking seductively, making Chanyeol feel hot. Baekhyun was the one who placed the two fingers in his pink entrance and hearing him suppress his moan, biting his lower lip made Chanyeol lose control and patience..  
  


In the end Chanyeol cant held back and took Baekhyun unprepared. It was a painful first for the two but no one think it was unsatisfying.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew they found a new obsession. And they are determined to keep each other until they can.  
  


 

 

 

 

****

 

 

Eventually, Chanyeol and Baekhyun became legal to their parents. It happened during the time when the two of them decided to have sex at Chanyeol’s home because no one’s around and they can have the house for themselves. It surprised the both of them when Yura, Chanyeol’s noona walked in his room and Baekhyun’s currently bouncing on his lap, naked. She has this habit of not knocking so it’s a good thing Yura didn’t freaked out because she saw Baekhyun’s cute butt.  
  


“Okay. So I’ll wait for the two of you to finish, downstairs. We’ll talk after.” Yura muttered with a shy smile on his face. Baekhyun wanted to bury himself during that encounter.

 

And Chanyeol’s was sorry for not locking his door.  
  


“So having sex while mom and dad are out is pretty dangerous.” Yura says, crossing her legs, looking at Chanyeol. “Park Chanyeol. Being too indecisive here.”  
  


Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun’s hand. “Noona –“  
  


“And you –“ Yura turned to Baekhyun who kept her gaze onto their carpeted floor. Embarrassed with himself and his stupid not-thinking self. He can feel Yura looking at him. “You have a nice butt. I bet Chanyeol loves that so much.”  
  


Baekhyun raised his head up and saw Yura grinning at them. “Welcome to the family. I’m Park Yura.”  
  


“What – I thought you’ll gonna lecture us?” Chanyeol asks with shock on his face. Baekhyun was still coping up and registering what’s happening around him. Yura laughed  loudly that she almost teared up.  
  


“You know that’s not my job, Dobi –“  
  


“Dobi?” Baekhyun butts in and Yura had a time answering him. “Just an endearment because of his ears.” Chanyeol glared at Yura for speaking too much but immediately softened when his sister looked at him. “Back to you, Chanyeol. What on earth are you thinking having sex when mom and dad’s out? You could’ve been busted? You’ve risked Baekhyun and his chance to be accepted by our parents. You have two heads – I know. But don’t use your dick in thinking – you don’t have your brain in it! Or do you?”  
  


“We were careful – if only you didn’t barged inside my room like you always do!”  
  


“Because I want to catch you watching porn because I never did!” Yura reasoned back.

“I didn’t know you are doing porn yourself!”  
  


“Noona!” Chanyeol blushed because Baekhyun’s still there, reactionless. “Are YOU on our side or not?”  
  


“Of course I’m on your side!” she assures. “I have always been! I just don’t want your boyfriend to have the bad image!”  
  


Baekhyun thought  Yura will be disgusted with him but Yura was welcoming.  
  


“If you want to be official, then let our parents know, Yeol. You know they’re against things that’s against the norms. I would like to see him more often, too. SO work on it!”  
   
_She’s okay with it_.  but suggested that they should be honest to their parents if they want to continue their relationship. So they followed her advice and told Chanyeol’s parents first. Baekhyun and Yura became reaaly close. They often meet at the cafeteria near their school (who happenes to be owned by her prospect boyfriend in the future) and talk about himself, Chanyeol and a lot about herself.  
   
But then the time came that they had to endure not seeing each other for a week because Chanyeol’s parents got surprised and the two didn’t want to force Chanyeol’s parents to accept the fact that their son is gay. They have waited for two years of hiding their love with each other so they didn’t mind though they missed each other so much. They believe that if there’s no pain, then there’s no gain.  
   
_From: Baekhyun_  
I miss you, Chanyeol.  
   
_To: Baekhyun_  
Just hang on, Baek. Just a little more. We can do this. I miss you too.  
   
_From: Baekhyun_  
I want to do things with you so bad.  
  


_To: Baekhyun_  
Stop sending me things like this. I might go crazy. I want to do you so bad.  
  


_From: Baekhyun_  
Read my last text, dummy! It was innocent!

 

_To: Baekhyun_

I’m being deprived. I’m horny. God, I miss you so much baby.

 

 

   
Text messages and hidden phone calls. Even thought they’re at school, they try not to  be so touchy because they know Chanyeol’s parents have eyes. It was not easy for the both. Baekhyun would always want to jump on his boyfriend and hug him tight and Chanyeol just want to lay him and touch him and kiss him. But they cant. Not that time.  
  


 

 

Chanyeol got surprised when his mother asked him to invite Baekhyun over for dinner and eventually, his parent grew to accept his sexual orientation and his love for Baekhyun (with the help of Yura.) That night, Chanyeol took note that their son is already in love with someone so cute and adorable as Baekhyun and they will not stand in between their son’s happiness anymore.

 

Yura helped in convincing their parents the most. She immediately loved Baekhyun and became comfortable with him eversince day one. She often smacks Baekhyun in his butt like an old pervert guy because she’s fascinated with how Baekhyun would blush madly after. Chanyeol would chase away his noona because he’s very territorial like an animal and he doesn’t want anyone to touch his precious Baekhyun.  
  


Just like how he cares for his collections. Baekhyun is like his Princess Leiah ivory figurine. So beautiful and fragile. So priceless. Chanyeol would always wrap that figurine in thick bubble wrap when he’ll go out of their house because he loves it so – just like Baekhyun. If only it’s legal to wrap your boyfriend in bubble wrap too when you’re strolling out – where everyone’s giving that captivated look – Chanyeol will never think twice to buy lots of bubble wrap and wrap it around Baekhyun everytime they’ll go on a date.  
That’s how important and precious Baekhyun is – well – Chanyeol feels guilty because his collection is with him eversince he’s a kid but – Baekhyun a little more valuable than those.  
  


Or maybe more than.  
  


Yes. More than that of course.  
   
Baekhyun’s parents were easy to convince. They didn’t got surprise and told them that they already saw it coming. They just made rules – it includes not abusing the house when they’re out and Baekhyun can’t do sleepover at the Parks when Chanyeol’s parents are out. They are teens and Baekhyun’s parents know how needy teens are when it comes to experience. The both followed that agreement for a month but being in need with each other so much made them a little naughty. They have ways. And they are good at hiding their crimes.  
   
  


 

 

*****

   
   
Graduation is nearing and Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent the weekend at Baekhyun’s home, deciding what course to take. Chanyeol was lying in Baekhyun’s bed while Baekhyun is on the floor, reading all the brochures of the colleges they can enroll in. Both are wearing their  _Harry Potter_ couple pajamas but they ordered the wrong size for Baekhyun so he wore boxers underneath his overly large long sleeve top.  
   
Chanyeol already had a choice but Baekhyun’s mind is in a mess. The taller can hear Baekhyun’s groans and got worried. He sat right up and smiled because it’s obvious that Baekhyun’s pulling his hair out of frustration. “Baek?”  
  


Baekhyun didn’t looked back to Chanyeol. “Mmmm?”  
  


“Rest for awhile here with me – you’re stressing yourself out…”  
  


“I’ll join you there after five minutes”  
  


Chanyeol shook his head and made him jump out of the bed and walk to Baekhyun’s place. Papers are everywhere and he shook his head because Baekhyun’s making his life complicated – listing the good and bad of all the potential universities he wants to attend. Chanyeol lowered himself and scooped Baekhyun’s little frame in his arms.  
  


“Hey – put me down I’m still not finished!”  
Chanyeol refused and walked back to the bed. He lied down with Baekhyun on straddling him and the little one  smiled, giving up. Baekhyun leans for a kiss and smiled. _“You really like keeping me don’t you…”_

  
“You’re being too problematic, I don’t want you bald because of stress.” Chanyeol answered back, arranging his boyfriend’s soft hair. Baekhyun arranged himself into a more comfortable position and ended up rubbing his thin clothed-lower part to his boyfriend. “And besides, spend time with me!”  
  


“We’ll graduate soon Yoda. what’s your plan?”  
  


“Aside from continuing on loving you.” Chanyeol paused noticing Baekhyun blush. “I already decided to enroll to a med-school. You?”  
  


“I still don’t know but I’m thinking of studying culinary –“  
  


Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun fell quiet. The taller’s hands sneaked inside Baekhyun’s large clothing, running imaginary circles on Baekhyun’s soft skin.  
  


Baekhyun rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest because it makes him calm when he hears Chanyeol’s heart beat. It’s true that stress is eating him already. “I was wondering if we can still meet regularly like this when we start studying in college – I want to be with you everyday but our schedules would be different from each other –“ Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol lovingly and pouted. “Can we just stay in high school?”  
  


“We can’t –“ Chanyeol sat up, resting his back on the head board of Baekhyun’s bed so he can see Baekhyun fully. “That may be a problem for the both of us.”  
  


Baekhyun pouted and pulled Chanyeol for a kiss. “It scares me – you might get someone who’s a lot prettier in college – who knows you might go for someone who has boobies! And people in white are hella attractive!”

  
“Well. I cannot disagree on that…”

  
Baekhyun twisted Chanyeol’s ear and pouted even more. Chanyeol finds Baekhyun a lot cuter when he’s jealous but he doesn’t want Baekhyun to feel jealous to things that will never gonna happen so he pulled him to his chest and hug him tightly.  
  


“Don’t stress yourself to things that will never happen –“  
  


“But –“  
  


“I wont go for anyone not you okay.” He assures and he can hear Baekhyun’s grinning. “I’d rather have a naked Baekhyun than those people attractive in white.’

  
“I’ll just choose the same course you’ll get, Yeol.”  
  


Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Hey. Don’t get a course you aren’t comfortable with! You don’t like science right?”  
  


“It’s true! But I can manage if I’m there with you! Kyungsoo chose to follow Jongin in Busan and Sehun and Luhan decided to go to the same university but different majors.“  
  


Chanyeol shook his head. “No. Don’t make choices you don’t really want if you don’t really like the course. Kyungsoo followed Jongin in Busan because the university offers Kyungsoo a scholarship too – Sehun and Luhan chose to atten the same university because it’s their choice since the very beginning.”

  
Baekhyun linked the tip of their noses that made Chanyeol quiet and worried. “I want to be with you, Yeol.”  
  


“I also do – but this is for our future so we should come up with our decisions wisely.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun by the back of his neck and kissed him with all his heart.

 

Now he knows why Baekhyun’s mind is in a mess. And he hopes he can kiss the mess out of Baekhyun’s mind.  
  


Of course he wants to be with Baekhyun too. If it’s possible, he wanted Baekhyun to live in their home – Chanyeol mind dings and because he’s excited to tell Baekhyun his idea, he accidentally bit Baekhyun’s tongue, making his poor boyfriend yelp in a not so manly way.  
  


“Ouch –“  
  


“Baek, let’s occupy an apartment together?” Chanyeol muses with his wide smile. “I mean, surely, we won’t go to the same university and see each other but if we live in together so, we’ll have a chance to see each other! Anytime of the day! Anytime we want”  
  


“Yoda!” Baekhyun shouted gleefully. “You’re a genius! I thought you’re just butt minded but –“  
  


_Slap!_  
  


Baekhyun’s ass cheek stings when Chanyeol slapped it because he’s being too rude. It had been a thing between them and Chanyeol slapping his ass became somehow a normal thing for the both of them.

  
“You don’t have to hit that hard!” Baekhyun whined, pinching Chanyeol’s cheeks and spreading it on both sides. He smiled and started kissing his tall boyfriend’s face and whispering I love yous here and there. His mind made a decision already

  
“I’ll be a chef, baby. I want to be a chef. I’ll attend a cooking school.”  
“Good.” Chanyeol felt relief. He reached for Baekhyun’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. “I need someone who’ll cook for me after a long day. I need you always, Baek.”“I feel more than that, Yeol.”

 

“Can we have sex now?”

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

“We’ll have sex now!!”

 

 

****

  
  


   
How to be live in partners.

  
It wasn’t that bad for the first year as college students and as live in partners. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are taking turns in doing the house chores. Baekhyun would do make the bed in the mornings and Chanyeol would help him undo it when night comes. Since Baekhyun study culinary, he volunteered to be the one that’ll cook. Chanyeol’s in charge of doing the groceries (but most of the time, they’ll do it with their hands wrapped around each other, not minding if they earn weird stares from other people).

 

They decided to be thrift as possible so that they won’t have any problems. They opened a bank account too wherein they put their savings. Their parents became very supportive wished them to grow into a more responsible and nice adults who values money. Of course, with their gratitude towards them, they both thought of learning to stand on their own feet. It was hard but they managed. The both of them started to be more responsible in handling money but it meant that the both of them would minimally stop shopping merchandises of the things they really like. (a.k.a. STAR WARS and Harry Potter merchandises.)

  
Since Baekhyun’s classes are only Mondays to Thursdays while Chanyeol has his class from Mondays up to Saturdays, they can’t really help but to feel sorry for each other. Baekhyun feels sorry that he can’t do any help when he’s boyfriend’s cramming for his case studies and Chanyeol’s sorry for not being any help in keeping their small apartment and keeping Baekhyun loved.

  
Chanyeol sometimes think of giving back Baekhyun to his parents and let his boyfriend live normally but he’s too selfish. He wants Baekhyun by his side.

  
Baekhyun really doesn’t mind. As long as he will sleep with Chanyeol keeping him warm with his own warmth and he wakes up with his ugly swollen face –Chanyeol can always kiss the weary feeling in him or even make up to him under the sheets - Baekhyun will be contented and the happiest.  
   
  


 

 

 

On the second year – Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew that even though they are in need and in love of each other so much, there will still be ugly sides for both.

  
Baekhyun can be sometimes annoying as hell when he’s being a clean freak especially at times when Chanyeol have so many dues as a medical student. Chanyeol knows his xerox papers are making a huge mess in their shared room but how can he think of it when he needs to finish a research that will save him from getting a failing mark?  
Baekhyun likes ordinance and cleanliness. The reason why he’s nagging is because Chanyeol’s being too messy. The smaller one thinks if Chanyeol’s arranging his materials, it won’t be a burden for him to search for something but cramming makes Chanyeol emotionally sensitive.

  
They would always fight with each other with raised voices and hurtful words, Baekhyun would lock himself in the bathroom and cry, wishing to get back to the time where he and Chanyeol would fight over simpler things like who’s more suited to Hermione – ron or harry? Chanyeol would try to continue his work but because he knows he can never be at ease if Baekhyun’s crying and he’s the reason for it, he would end up pleading Baekhyun to open up and make up to him – lowering his pride because it pains him when Baekhyun’s sad.  
  


“Baekhyun, please open up. We need to talk.” Chanyeol pleads, knocking twice on their bathroom door. Baekhyun wouldn’t answer and the silence gives Chanyeol a view of a crying Baekhyun. “Baekhyun. Don’t do this.”  
  


Still no answer.

  
“Okay, I know I’m at fault.” Chanyeol mumbled, deep voice softened because of concern. “I know you’re just tired cleaning up my mess like all the time but please understand me that I’m feeling pressured because of my dues. I’m working under time pressure and you know me when I cram. We’ve been together for years now, Baek. You should’ve known better. I want you to understand this part of me and cope up with it. You cant always be like this – locking yourself up when I raised my voice at you. You know I hate you crying – and the worst part of it is I’m the reason for it. Are you doing self pity in there? Everytime you’re locked up in there, crying – I always feel like your love for me is lessening. Baek. I’m going crazy with the thoughts like that. So please. Open this door and let’s sort this out, hmm?”

  
After an hour of pleading, Baekhyun would open up. Eyes and nose red. Chanyeol would welcome him in a tight hug and would personally say sorry. Baekhyun would do the same and would clear his position. He would always make Chanyeol understand him. And Chanyeol will always will understand him.

  
Even with a due, Chanyeol and Baekhyun would still have their make up sex then even though they are weary, the both of them will work on Chanyeol’s papers together until it’s finished and it will be added to their accomplishments as a couple.

  
Chanyeol’s mood swings don’t usually happen so Baekhyun’s thankful he’s in love with someone so nice like him.

  
In every fight they’ve had, they grow fully understanding each other’s flaws and learn to love it like how they loved each other’s good points.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Four years and still together, Baekhyun’s already a graduate and Chanyeol’s still working his ass off in his chosen specialty as a neurologist. The couple opened the topic about their sex life. Chanyeol felt that there’s something lacking. They still love each other – if the love would change – it will be more intense and bigger. But it came to the point that vanilla sex won’t cover up their needs. Jongin would always say it’s a very sensitive topic for someone who tops but Chanyeol’s ego wasn’t hurt. Instead, Chanyeol became determined to be a good partner to Baekhyun therefore he discovered the wonders of kink and foreplay.

  
Baekhyun was beyond happy and worked hard too to make Chanyeol’s effort not go to waste.  
  


 

 

 

   
On their sixth year of being together – a big issue placed their long time relationship on the rocks.

 

Chanyeol have started his internship in one of the private hospitals in Seoul and there he met  _Kim Yejin._ A newbie nurse who doesn’t really stand out as well and needs supervision every time. It’s coincidental that they have the same duty. From friends – sharing lunch and talking about Chanyeol’s long forgotten love for Star Wars – Chanyeol had developed a fondness over her. It’s quite known in the hospital he’s working at that he has a cute, loving and supportive boyfriend like Baekhyun but Yejin also admitted that she liked the in a relationship idiot who’s weak to temptations.

Therefore it lead them to something deeper than friends - meeting secretly in bookstores and cafes.

  
Baekhyun was too busy with his bakeshop to notice. He’s too faithful to Chanyeol to notice that he’s boyfriend’s already turning cold to him. He thought it’s just because Chanyeol’s busy that they have forgotten how it feels like to cuddle while watching a horror movie or walk out in the night with his boyfriend’s arms around him, stealing kisses when no one’s around. He thinks they can go back after Chanyeol’s graduation.

 

Waiting for his boyfriend isn’t that hard for Baekhyun.

  
His faith is big. But Chanyeol’s not seeing it.

  
“Dude, stop that.” Jongin warns him when he caught Chanyeol being kissed on the cheek by the girl he doesn’t even find attractive. “Baekhyun has faith in you.” But still, Chanyeol continued seeing her behind Baekhyun’s back.  
   
“You’re being selfish – thinking only about yourself.” Sehun will always tell that, wanting to hit Chanyeol for being weak. “you love Baekhyun so much so why do this? You aren’t thinking of him and his feelings anymore.”  
Chanyeol was captivated. He wasn’t sure if he still loves Baekhyun the way he did before.  
   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol realized that he’s wrong about his love with Baekhyun. He thought he’s slowly forgetting how he used to treat him as his world. But the moment he got caught meeting Yejin in a café down Myeongdong made him break as well.

  
Baekhyun’s eyes are crying but didn’t said a word. No slap on Chanyeol’s face was given but all know he deserves it. Chanyeol was all sorry and immediately cut of his connection to the girl he didn’t really love and chased Baekhyun out to explain himself.  
   
“I’m sorry. Please don’t do this, Baek.” Chanyeol pleaded kneeiling infront of a crying Baekhyun who’s busily packing. “Baek. Stop. Don’t leave me.”

  
“I don’t want to see you – I don’t want to stay with you – who knows if the two of you have sex already?”

  
“You know I wont do that –“

  
“You lied to me about meeting Jongin and Sehun at that cafeteria!” Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol with his red eyes due from excessive crying. “You cheated already – do you think I’m gonna believe you? I am not out of my mind!”

  
“Tell me what should I do to make this better? I’ll do everything for you not to leave. Please.” Even though Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun so tight and kissed him fiercely, asking for forgiveness -  Baekhyun already made his mind and walked out their shared apartment.

 

  
Chanyeol felt lifeless – one mistake and Baekhyun was out of his life – the first time he felt what real depression is. He can’t go on without Baekhyun.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

From: Chanyeol

I’m sorry, Baekhyun.  
  


From: Chanyeol

Are you eating well?

 

From: Chanyeol

I dropped by in the bakeshop earlier and your staff told me you’re sick that why you’re not around? Are you okay?

 

From: Chanyeol

I’ve got roses for you. I left it in the bakeshop.

 

From: Chanyeol

Can we meet? Please?

 

 

From: Chanyeol

Baekhyun. I need you.

Come home.

 

From: Chanyeol

I miss you.  
  
  


From: Chanyeol

Please come back to me.  
I’m so sorry.  
I know I don’t deserve you.  
But please, come back. I want to make things right.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks and Chanyeol haven’t heard anything about Baekhyun. Kyungsoo and Luhan won’t tell him where he stays and he can’t demand them because he know’s he’s no one to do that – he fucked up his perfect relationship and he pained Baekhyun so much. He deserves to be miserable. Yura was in ranged after knowing what he did and told him she’s on Baekhyun’s side. Not him.  
  


He didn’t even noticed that he’s birthday’s coming near.  
  


He missed Baekhyun so much – who have been loving and understanding and caring to him. When he’s feeling so sad and problematic, Baekhyun would give him coffee and stay by his side until his sadness would disappear. Baekhyun smile gave him strength and he liked it when he’s boyfriend would sneak behind his back and massage his shoulders for him so he won’t feel stiff. Baekhyun touches and sweet kisses is all he need. He missed how he would whimper when he’s in need of him. He missed the feeling of being inside Baekhyun while he’s crying for him name.  
  


There’s nothing more satisfying other than knowing that Baekhyun only needs him.  
Chanyeol would end up crying, sending Baekhyun messages of longing but would get no response at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

   
“I just got back and all I’ll hear from you is that you and Baekhyun broke up? I haven’t even met him in person!” Kris ranted, and Chanyeol could only just sigh. His friend just got back from Canada and all he did was to relay the news to him that he fucked up. He’s stubble is showing and he have big dark circles around his eyes. It’s obvious that no one’s taking care of him. “Dude, Baekhyun doesn’t deserve this.”

  
“I want to see him. I miss him so much –“  
  


“Why do you have to cheat, Yeol?”  
  


“I don’t know – I felt excitement meeting Yejin secretly I don’t know – after what had happened I’ve realized that I don’t need anyone else like how I needed Baekhyun. He made me a better person. If I hadn’t met him I know I wouldn’t be able to believe in myself. I just want him back and make everything back to normal as well.“  
  


Kris stared at him. He feels really sorry because he won’t be any help. “It’s your birthday tomorrow.”  
  


“I want him to be with me, Kris.” Chanyeol cried, burying his desperate face on the table. Kris has prepared a gift for his friend and it lies on the floor.  
  


“I thought my gift would make you smile but I’m afraid it’s only Baekhyun who’ll be the reason for it.”  
  


Chanyeol lifted his head up and followed the direction where he’s best friend is looking. He sighed and mumbled an apology.  
  


Not even a good looking light saber can ease the pain inside him. He only wants Baekhyun.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

   
Chanyeol was out in dazed, playing with the light saber Kris gave him earlier while lying on the couch he used to share with Baekhyun when they’re too tired to move to their bedroom after a long movie marathon. If their sudden breaking up didn’t happened, Chanyeol’s sure he’s squealing right now, doing some mimicking of the action scenes he like in front of Baekhyun, making his love laugh fully while commenting how idiot he is. Their apartment isn’t home anymore. It’s all messy and unkept. Chanyeol really wanted Baekhyun back.  
  


His new light saber is beautiful. It’s battery operated and it glows like how the light sabers in the movies do. It also sounded real and when you touch the glowing blade, small vibrations would be felt.  
 His doorbell dings and made him jolt up and put down his toy.. Must be the pizza he ordered for his dinner. Ever since Baekhyun left, he haven’t got a nice meal. He actually doesn’t have the appetite but he have to eat because starting tomorrow, he would search for Baekhyun and bring him home. He would do everything at all cost. Dragging his feet towards the door, he’s breathing stopped the moment he saw Baekhyun standing in front of him with the bag he carried when he walked out of their apartment two weeks ago and the pizza he ordered. Baekhyun still wears the usual - shirt too big for him and ripped jeans. There’s a purplish mark on his left cheek and Chanyeol can’t form any words. He wants to cry.  
  


“Eating pizza for dinner? That’s totally unhealthy, Yoda. You should’ve known better since you’re studying in a med school.” Baekhyun mumbled, stepping inside and closing their door. Chanyeol managed to step aside and watch his Baekhyun remove his converse with mouth hanging open.  
  


Baekhyun was surprised to see Chanyeol being frozen as soon as he finished removing his shoes. He placed down his bag and the box of pizza on the floor and closed his distance, making it hard for them because all the longing was hitting on them and it makes it hard to hold back. Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s cheek and his growing facial hair prickled on his palm. “Are you becoming a caveman now, Yoda?” he smiled sweetly and Chanyeol leaned in to his touch, kissing his palms.  
  


“I’m sorry, Baek. I’m really so –“  
  


“Sssh.” Baekhyun silenced him. Pulling him slowly into a kiss he missed to feel. It felt like they got separated for years. He wrapped his hands around Baekhyun waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible, making their hearts feel each other. Baekhyun gladly opened his mouth for Chanyeol’s tongue to explore, tilting his head voluntarily because he doesn’t want to make it hard for the man he loves so much.  
  


Kissing hungrily made them both exhausted and gasp for air like how fishes do when they are out of the water. Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest with a big smile on his face. “You should’ve said you missed me – not sorry.”  
  


“I missed you so much Baek – but I feel really sorry so let me.”  
  


Baekhyun broke their hug and found Chanyeol’s hand wrapped around his. “Let’s not talk here, baby.”  
  


_Baby._ He missed that endearment. He missed Baekhyun’s soft hands. He was lead by the smaller one to their living room – feeling so incomplete when Baekhyun left him for awhile to arrange the kitchen because the smaller one doesn’t like it when he doesn’t eat enough. Baekhyun came back after few minutes and sat down comfortably on the couch beside Chanyeol.  
  


“You’re back –“ is all that Chanyeol have said. Baekhyun smiled and nodded at him. He noticed again the purplish mark on Baekhyun’s face and reached for it to have a better look. Baekhyun flinched with the sudden contact of Chanyeol’s thumb to the aftermath of being indecisive on his face. “What happened to this?”  
  


“Nothing –“  
  


“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calls out firmly. Worry plastered on his face. “Let me know.”  
  


“That bitch –“ Baekhyun gritted his teeth to annoyance. “I met her accidentally at Idae with her boyfriend – I just can’t help but to go to her and confront her because I haven’t had the chance to do it the last time because I thought about you – I don’t want to humiliate you, Yeol.”  
  


Chanyeol’s face softened. That’s why Baekhyun just walked out to them when they were caught – because even though he deserves to be shouted at – Baekhyun didn’t do anything because he cares for him too much.  
  


“I shamed her in public – I don’t even care of what everyone thinks. How dare her ruin someone’s relationship if in the first place she has her own –“ Baekhyun puffed his cheek to annoyance. “Her boyfriend got angry at me and punched me because that bitch fake-cried! Acting all innocent and helpless.”  
  


Chanyeol can help but to hug his irritated man and cry silently. After all he did, Baekhyun still cared for him. Baekhyun heard his sobs and ran a soothing hand on his back. “I’m really sorry, Baekhyun. I don’t do deserve you.”  
  


“Should I leave again and never come back??”  
  


Chanyeol stopped crying and looked at Baekhyun. “What? No – that’s not what I meant!”  
Baekhyun smiled, pulling Chanyeol to his chest, holding his tall man so tight. “Then don’t go telling that to me again – because I will leave. I will not come back.When you’re thinking that, I think you want me out.”  
  


“No – Baekhyun why is your heart beating abnormally fast?”  
  


“It always beat fast when I’m with you. It proves that I’m healthy.” Baekhyun muses, kissing the top of Chanyeol’s head. “When I was away from you, I find it hard to breathe. My chest hurts so much. Yura noona helped me think.”  
  


“So my noona kept you?”  
  


“Yes. That’s why I’m healthy looking, unlike you.”  
  


“I’m really sorry for doing that to you.”  
  


“I just want to ask –“ Baekhyun stops and felt pain because of the question that has been bugging him eversince he left Chanyeol for awhile to think about himself. “- if you still love me.”  
  


Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun gently, cupping the smaller’s face. “I love you – more than how I used to! I’ve realized that I don’t need anything or anybody. My happiness is based if you’re happy. My sadness is based if you’re sad. I felt invalid without you Baekhyun. I love you’s not enough to express my love for you.”  
  


“Cheezy.” Baekhyun comments, blushing madly. “I believe you. But don’t do it again, Yeol. I just can’t bring myself to hate you when we’re separated. I came back to make things work out for us. I trust my whole life to you. I really need you beside me Yeol.”  
  


“I wont do it again, Baek. I’ve learned my lesson.” Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s face again an accidentally touched Baekhyun’s bruise. The smaller one teared up and alarmed Chanyeol. “Let’s treat that then eat the pizza together.” He smiled; kissing Baekhyun’s bruise lightly and stood up to search for their medicine kit. Baekhyun suddenly stood up too and prevent Chanyeol from going away by hugging him tightly from the back. His hands slowly traveled down inside Chanyeol’s sweatpants and the taller was surprised with the sudden touch. Baekhyun palmed Chanyeol agonizingly slow, making Chanyeol groan and throw his head back in pleasure.  
  


“Did you let her touch you like this?” Baekhyun asked,  still so insecure. “Tell me… Yeol…”  
  


“No – but she kissed me multiple of times and I’m grossed out.”  
  


Chanyeol pulls out Baekhyun’s hand inside his pant and face him with smiling eyes.

 

“Stop thinking about it anymore. It’ll just hurt you. You own me” He placed Baekhyun’s trembling hands on his chest and leans to kiss Baekhyun’s lips chastely. He guided Baekhyun’s hands inside his shirt and let the smaller one explore him again while kissing him again. “my body… and my soul. All yours, Byun Baekhyun.”  
  


 

“Prove me, Yeol. Prove me that from now on, I’ll be the only one to touch and kiss you. That I’ll be the center of your affection. Only me!”  
  


It was a plea he wanted to hear again and who’s Park Chanyeol to not give what he’s boyfriend deserves to have? After all the shits he did – Baekhyun was still there asking for him. Making him feel that he’s the only guy in the world that could make him happy.  
  


A little thing for Baekhyun but it means so much to Chanyeol.

  
Baekhyun reached for the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt and pulled it over his head and the body he always wanted to touch was there – still the same. Chanyeol leaned down and kissed the smaller one as he scoops him to straddle him. Baekhyun kissed him passionately, tongues fighting for  dominance even though he knows Chanyeol always win. Baekhyun didn’t let go. He’s biting and groaning sexily making Chanyeol harden even more.  
  


_Still the noisy one._ He thinks with a smile on his face. He sat down on the couch and let Baekhyun give his neck open mouth kisses, sucking on his throat and marking him like he’s making an art until his skin reddens. Baekhyun knows it turns him on when licks him especially when he touches his chest with his beautiful hands. When Baekhyun shove his tongue inside CHanyeol’s mouth again, the taller man bit him lightly, making him draw himself back. “Strip, love.”  
  


“Do you really have to be such a brute? That hurts!”  
  


“Strip now, Baek. You know I hate waiting.”  
  


Chanyeol looked a little bit serious and it excites Baekhyun. It was one of the reasons why he loves sex with Chanyeol – he’s gentle but when he’s in need, he’s impatient and dominant. He immediately stood up and started pulling his shirt off him, followed by his pants and briefs. Seeing Baekhyun fully naked made him go feel like it’s their first again.

 

He asked Baekhyun straddle him but the said boy shook his head.  _“Will not go back in your lap if you wont take that sweatpants off.”_  
  


Chanyeol shook his head, laughing at Baekhyun’s childish voice because it’s so cute. He yanks down his sweatpants and all Baekhyun did was to bite his lower lip with anticipation. As soon as Chanyeol finished kicking his sweatpants away from them, Baekhyun immediately sat on his lap and let their cocks feel each other. Chanyeol was already hard, standing proud and he still needs few more touches. He gathered his and Chanyeol in his hand and rubs them some more together. Chanyeol’s hands find Baekhyun’s ass and squeezed them tightly, moaning Baekhyun’s name because he’s so good.  
  


When Chanyeol can’t take it anymore, he pushed Baekhyun to lay on his back and positioned himself on top of him. He dipped his head to the smaller’s chest and started sucking on his pink nubs holding Baekhyun’s cock, twisting and pulling so that Baekhyun won’t be needy anymore asking for him. He knows how Baekhyun demands. And he knows how to just give it to him.  
  


“Chanyeol.. oh my .. Chanyeol~” Baekhyun took a sharp intake of air when he felt Chanyeol’s tongue going down to somewhere he’s over sensitive. Chanyeol sniffed him, kissing his secluded part like he’s worshipping him. “Chanyeol, please.”  
  


He pleads. The taller one kissed his head before completely putting it inside his mouth. Baekhyun held on his caramel colored locks and started whimpering, too blinded by the heat of his lover’s mouth. Baekhyun always loves blowjobs from Chanyeol. His tongue knows how to make him numb. He rolled his hips unintentionally and it choked Chanyeol a bit. He checked his man and saw that Chanyeol didn’t mind it. He tried his best not to move his hips but in the end, Baekhyun made Chanyeol choke on his dick twice more and came.

  
Chanyeol swallowed all and went up to kiss him with a smile on his face. Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s face and gave a satisfied face. “Lie down. I’ll do it too.”

  
Baekhyun was surprised when Chanyeol shook his head. “I’ll do all the work tonight, love. I’ll just get the lube..” with a kiss on the top of his head, Chanyeol jumps off the couch and ran inside their shared room.

  
Baekhyun looked up to the ceiling and can help but to be lost in thoughts. Even though Chanyeol did something awful – his love for him just biggens. Baekhyun longed to be touched by him. Baekhyun nods to himself  _I really love Chanyeol so much._  
   
Chanyeol came back and hovered atop Baekhyun again. He pops the bottle cap of the lube and covered his middle finger a good amount. Baekhyun spread his legs wider and waited for Chanyeol. The taller man teasingly runs his finger on Baekhyun’s throbbing entrance before inserting it fully.

  
“ _Tight as always,”_ Chanyeol leans to kiss Baekhyun. “ _I want to try my new light saber in you.”_

  
Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “What?”

  
“Do you trust me, Baek?”

  
Chanyeol’s voice is different now. Baekhyun looked beside him and saw the light saber Chanyeol might be mentioning.  _So familiar._  Baekhyun can’t find his voice so he simply nodded.

  
He doesn’t know what have happened to his way of thinking but Chanyeol wanted to try something new. He reached for the untouched light saber on the floor and covered it with lube. The size of it was a little bit smaller than him but it vibrates. He wants to see Baekhyun reacting to it.

  
As soon as he finished lubing his toy, Chanyeol slowly eases it inside Baekhyun’s tight cunt.

  
“oh my! Chanyeol! It’s vibrating and it’s starting to warm up!”  Baekhyun shouted, discomfort on his face. Chanyeol, afraid of paining his partner slowly eases it out but Baekhyun stopped him in the wrist. “No. don’t take it out. please. Yeol… please.”

  
So Chanyeol continued, pulling it in and out and Baekhyun was left with oooh and ahh. He wasn’t prepared for Baekhyun’s reaction. He’s very beautiful, twisting from side to side, calling for him. Baekhyun came leaking after a series of fast and slow paced intrusion of his light saber inside him.

  
And when he accidentally hit the bundle of nerves inside Baekhyun, he removed that piece of plastic and decided to take that hole of heat by his length.

  
Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol so tight  when Chanyeol started thrusting inside him – unlubed and hard. It didn’t hurt because the light saber helped him loosen up. They kissed and kissed, savoring each other with pleasure and love.

  
Chanyeol came to realize one thing while Baekhyun whispered him nice words.  _I am lost with out Baekhyun. I need him._ Then came inside his lovers, his warm seed oozing out because he withdrawn so much.

  
“Thank you, Yeol.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun once more, smiling.

  
“No, thank you, love. Thank you.”

  
Baekhyun could only hum. Due to exhaustion – he passed out and Chanyeol took him inside their bedroom so he can rest comfortably….  
  


* * *

   
It’s his birthday and Chanyeol got up so early to arrange their mess last night in the living room. He was happy to see Baekhyun curled to him – sleeping soundly in his arms, hair sticking everywhere and as much as he want to stay with him and be his personal heater, Chanyeol decided to be productive first. He turned up the heater because Baekhyun’s still naked and he doesn’t want him to wake up because he’s feeling cold. After kissing Baekhyun multiple of times. He checked his phone and turned it off immediately before series of text arrive to him. He wants Baekhyun to sleep for awhile.

  
After putting some clothes, he went to the living room and started gathering their clothes and dumping it to where it should stay, wiping the dried cums on their leather couch with a clean towel. He noticed the light saber and kept it under the couch. After cleaning their living room, he noticed Baekhyun’s bag. He immediately gathers it and went back to their room to put Baekhyun’s clothes back in their closet.

  
After emptying the bag, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun phone because it was vibrating. After punching his password (1127) Chanyeol took the chance to check his boyfriend’s phone. He was surprised to see an ID in his inbox and it made him smile

  
From: Kris-ge.  
I gave Chanyeol the light saber you asked me buy but he wasn’t interested. I was surprised to that. He only wants you, Baek. If you still love him, then come back already. I am not saying this because Chanyeol’s my friend but he’s really sorry. Give him a chance, Byunbaek ** _._**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up – lower back aching as always and noticed that Chanyeol’s not beside him. Too lazy to search for clothes, he lazily got up from bed and went out to find his supposed to be cuddle buddy. He heard the sound of someone cooking so Baekhyun immediately went to the kitchen, and found Chanyeol on his phone being squished by his head and shoulder while cooking some eggs.

  
“Yeah. Baek’s already here. We made up… No. I would like to be with him all day, Kris. Let’s just all celebrate tomorrow. And thanks for lying to me that it was your gift.”

  
Baekhyun sneaked from behind and cautiously wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
“Call you later. Baek’s already awake.”

  
_“’kay! Enjoy your day bro.”_

  
Setting his phone aside, Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and smiled when he sees Baekhyun still naked. He turned off the stove because prying Baekhyun’s no use. He doesn’t want to burn the food they will eat.

  
“Morning.” Chanyeol mumbled, kissing Baekhyun’s head.

  
“Mmmm”

  
“Grabs some clothes, Baek.” He says, tapping his boyfriend’s bare ass but Baekhyun just groaned.

  
“Let’s go back to bed.”

  
Having Baekhyun in his arms is the best feeling in the world for Chanyeol. Ever since Baekhyun came into his life, everything became colorful. Chanyeol knew that all he could ask for is Baekhyun. Nothing can beat his love for him and he wanted to make sure that his small, cute and loving boyfriend would never leave him again.

  
“If you’ll agree to marry me, I would go back to bed with you –“

  
Baekhyun yawns “Yeah su –“

  
With wide eyes, Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol, unable to form words with what he just said.

  
“I’ll promise to treat you right, Baek. I won’t do anything reckless again. I will not hurt you. I will try my best to make you happy. I don’t have a ring but we can go later to have one. I just want to assure myself since I’m stupid. Will you be mine till our hairs and teeth gone out?”

  
Baekhyun nods. And Chanyeol smiled.

  
“Will you be my use my surname and be the onw who will scratch and scrub my back when I need one?”

  
_Nods._  
  


“Will you be the one who will remind me not to be messy when I’m working on something?”  
  


_Nods_  
  


“Will you be the one who’ll complete my life and be the one to fill all the gaps I have in my life??”  
  


_Nods._  
  


“Be my only addiction, Baekhyun. Be the one who’ll make me happy. Be my everything.”  
Tears started to pool on the side of Baekhyun’s eyes. Still speechless, Baekhyun nods for the last time and pulled his fiancé down into a kiss so sweet the both of them would never grow tired of.  
   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Perfect would be an understatement to describe Park Chanyeol. With his model-like built, cute teethy smile and brown locks, excels  in his chosen career and nice attitude, no one would think the he is incredibly obsessed with one thing – his ever cute, ever loving husband Byun Baekhyun.  
And even if his obsession was severe, Park Chanyeol will not mind because Byun Baekhyun is the obsession he wanted the whole world to see.  
  


   
   
   
  


 

 


End file.
